


A Man Long Forgotten

by fyf



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyf/pseuds/fyf
Summary: The Asset is unravelling and the man he used to be is fighting to come to the surface.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a chaptered story that I'll update when I can! 
> 
> Come see me at [ t4docroe ](http://t4docroe.tumblr.com)!

He fell to his knees in the dank, dark room in the basement. He stared at the floor beneath him as he tried to take in a breath that felt like his first in a hundred years. His throat was dry and the air felt like it burned as it made its way down.  
  
His chest felt tight and unmoving as he tried to expand it with a breath. He shook his head as tears began to fall, travelling down his red cheeks.  
His fists clenched and unclenched, his arms and body beginning to tremble.  
-  
  
What felt like an eternity later, his body and breathing had returned back to normal. He finally felt like he had the strength to stand, to push himself up from the floor and upright.  
  
With what felt like an enormous push he stood up from the floor and looked at the room around him, for the first time since he burst through the door.  
  
There were no windows and the walls were damp with moisture. There was a water tank in one corner, with shelves in the other corner of the same wall. The middle of the floor was empty, with boxes lining the wall nearest him.  
  
He willed his feet to move, turning around and taking a tentative step in front of him, towards the door.  
  
Once outside, in the hallway he leant back against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
A shout from somewhere in the building wrenched him from his thoughts, his eyes flying open.  
  
He slipped into autopilot as his body moved towards the noise, footsteps silent as he knew he couldn’t be heard.  
-  
  
Crouched, back against a wall, he craned his neck to his right, trying to overhear the origin of the shout furiously talk to himself.  
  
His breath was shallow, only taking what was absolutely necessary to stay conscious.  
  
He was made for upmost efficiency, for the highest level of stealth, to move around the earth unnoticed by anyone but Hydra. He was made to take out targets, show no emotion or empathy, to only perform the assignment he had been given.  
  
Only lately he’d been slipping, images of a forgotten past flashing across his mind; a mind that belonged to a man he was supposed to be long ago. He’d been having breakdowns like the one that occurred to him in the basement. He knew if he breathed a word of it to his handlers or anyone back at base he’d be punished; be put in for extra brain wiping as he defected from the intention of his programming.  
  
Currently, his mind was focused on the task in front of him. This building was only supposed to be occupied on one floor; the first. Now, here on the second floor he was listening to the ramblings of a man who was pacing back and forth from the sounds of his boots on the cold stone floor.  
  
‘It can’t have been him… he’s dead. He fell. You saw it yourself. It’s just in your mind’ the man harshly whispered to himself.  
  
The Asset rolled his shoulders, he was becoming increasingly distressed at the sound of the man’s voice. He knew he was slipping again as a memory of the man he was supposed to be flitted across his mind’s eye. He’d heard this voice before, too many times to count. He scrunched his eyes shut and tried to focus and chase the memory, find out why this voice mattered to him.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts for a second time by the voice as it spluttered out a muffled shout. The man had rounded the corner whilst The Asset had been distracted. The man’s eyes were wide but his body language was relaxed and non-assuming. The Asset fluidly rose to his feet and put a few feet of distance between them before the man had moved his hand away from his face.  
  
The air between them changed as the man’s face came into full view. His eyes changed and recognition spread across his features. The Asset almost flinched as the man’s face appeared in his mind, a memory of the man’s; seeing the other man with the same face but a smaller body in an alley, bright red blood dripping down his face from where he’d been punched, seeing him in uniform with a new body, in the woods, leading a group of soldiers, seeing the other man across a fallen walkway surrounded by fire, screaming at him to go, to leave him behind. The Asset almost heard the voice of his old self but it was drowned out by the man now speaking in the present.  
  
‘Bucky?’ the other man questioned, disbelief evident in his voice.  
  
The Asset paused, looking at the other man.  
  
‘Who the hell is Bucky?’


End file.
